warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thistleclaw
Thistleclaw is a spiked-furred, mottledRevealed in Night Whispers, page 80 gray tomRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 with a white face and shoulders, sharp amber eyes,Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 287a long tail, and three darker gray legs. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Thistlekit is born to Poppydawn two moons after Bluekit and Snowkit were born. His siblings are Rosekit and Sweetkit. He is named Thistlekit by Bluekit because of his spiky gray-and-white fur that stuck up all over the place, though Bluekit says it's softer than it's namesake. He is annoyed and angered when Bluekit and Snowkit become apprentices, commenting on how he is just as big and strong as they are. When Snowpaw offers to teach him every battle move she knows, he only replies by telling her he's already better than she'll ever be. He is spotted by Snowpaw when she is out of the forest, playing with his sister, Rosekit. Later Thistlekit is seen complaining when Bluepaw is leaving to go to her first Gathering, annoyed once again that he is just as big as she is, but she gets to go to a gathering, and states that he should too. Windflight tells him he will be able to when he's an apprentice and nudges him back towards the nursery. He offers to go to the fresh-kill pile with Lionkit and is told to go play outside the nursery. His siblings are more worried about the weather, but Thistlekit agrees with his mother when she tells them a warrior isn't afraid of the weather. He is once again seen, being spotted by Speckletail running towards the fresh-kill pile with his littermates. He is unable to see the vole Goosefeather is talking about and is silenced by Speckletail. He is mentioned by Leopardpaw that he would be the most trouble for them in the battle, to keep him quiet. :The day before the battle with WindClan, he shows how he would battle a WindClan warrior, but is scolded by his mother Poppydawn for playing with his food. He is annoyed, telling her she just wants him to stay a kit forever and asks Pinestar if he can attend the battle. He is told no, because he is needed to guard the nursery. Thistlekit says that no cat will get past him and Pinestar calmly agrees. Thistlekit is happy at the response. On the day of the battle Thistlekit is seen with Lionkit, fluffing up their pelts trying to look bigger. Later, Bluepaw sees him poking out of the nursery and disappearing inside, angry that he is unable to fufill Pinestar's "orders" to guard the nursery. :Thistlekit then becomes an apprentice, Thistlepaw, with his sisters Sweetpaw and Rosepaw. His mentor is Adderfang. He starts taking a liking to Snowpaw, much to the annoyance of her sister, Bluepaw. Thistlepaw is later put on a hunting patrol with Bluefur much to his and her dismay. He is put on watch duty while everyone else is hunting, calling out false alarms which annoys Bluefur. Finally he scents real danger of dogs in the forest. The cats escape unharmed but one of the dogs continued toward the camp. Thistlepaw attacks the dog with bravery, thus earning his warrior name, Thistleclaw. :Thistleclaw is seen spending more and more time with Snowfur even telling her that he will someday be deputy and leader. He is overjoyed to learn that she will be having his kits. Thistleclaw is sent away when Snowfur begins her kitting, told by Featherwhisker to fetch her water. He is happy to return and see that Whitekit had been born, telling that Snowfur could name him whatever she wished. He is devastated to learn of Snowfur's death, blaming Bluefur for her death and yelling at her. He then threatens to her to stop looking after Whitekit, or he'll make her. He is later seen pushing Whitekit to practice battle moves, but is stopped by Bluefur, told that Whitekit is not an apprentice yet. :Thistleclaw is later given Tigerpaw as an apprentice. He is shown to be quite fierce with his apprentice, fighting with him harder than most mentors and apprentice. It is noted by Leopardfoot that she had to almost sit on Tigerpaw at a gathering because he wanted to join in fighting amongst some other Clan's apprentices. Thistleclaw continues to call Bluefur soft as she was angry at him for letting Tigerpaw attack the kittypet kit called Tiny. Tiny turned out to be (spoiler alert) a cat named Scourge later on. Thistleclaw later attacks Oakheart and questions Bluefur's loyalty to her Clan when the tom is found on their side of the river. He is annoyed that the she only states that she knows him from Gatherings and Oakheart escapes with battle wounds. :During Bluefur's warrior ceremony, Thistleclaw is shown with a jealous expression on his face, but he still joins in with the Clan's ceremonial cheering. Also, at Bluefur's Deputy ceremony, he is seen again with a jealous expression on his face, and when the clan calls Bluefur's name, Thistleclaw is seen yowling with rage. Sunstar thinks that Thistleclaw is giving the new deputy his full suport, but he is actually very mad that Bluefur got the position, not him. : :Many moons later, Thistleclaw is found dead in a pool of blood. It is said that he died as he had lived - attacking a RiverClan patrol by himself, seeming somewhat hungry with revenge. In the Original Series ''Forest of Secrets :Thistleclaw is mentioned by Bluestar when she talks about why she gave up her kits. He is described by her as being a good, strong, brave warrior, but that his answer to everything was to fight. She also describes him as being arrogant and wild. In the Omen of the Stars Series Night Whispers :Thistleclaw is one of the new cats to help train the forest cats in the Dark Forest. Ivypaw is introduced to him by Hawkfrost. Thistleclaw is in charge of the training session in the Dark Forest. In the training session Ivypaw is knocked aside by Antpelt. Thistleclaw tells Antpelt that he said they were supposed to work together and rips Antpelt's ear. When Sparrowfeather tries to drag Shredtail off the training rock, Thistleclaw accuses her of cheating and knocks her off her paws. Ivypaw is worried because Sparrowfeather isn't getting up when Ivypaw sees her twitch. Thistleclaw then tells her to get up and to not cheat this time. He then appears when Ivypaw visits the Dark forest again. While Ivypaw is waking up Thistleclaw attacks her and she screeches for him to get off. He tells her he didn't know if that works on the battlefield. Ivypaw manages to escape his grip and warns Thistleclaw that she won't be an apprentice forever. He then tells her later on that he once had an apprentice, but she didn't pass the final assessment. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :The former ThunderClan leader Owlstar says that if Bluestar had stayed in the nursery with her three kits, Thistleclaw would have become deputy. Owlstar also asks other StarClan cats who out of them would have wanted to see more cats joining StarClan because of the battles Thistleclaw would have started. Cats of the Clans :When Rock talks about Bluestar, he mentions that she gave Mistystar, Stonefur, and Mosskit up so she could become ThunderClan's deputy instead of Thistleclaw, who would have sliced through the forest until the paths ran red with blood. In the Stand-Alone Manga The Rise of Scourge :He is leading a patrol consisting of Bluefur, Tigerpaw, and himself. While patrolling their territory, they run into a kittypet named Tiny. Thistleclaw thinks he should be chased out, but Bluefur defends him and says that he is only a kit. Thistleclaw says she was being soft on him because he was a kittypet. He then asks his apprentice, Tigerpaw, what he thought, and Tigerpaw says that he thinks Tiny should be 'taught a lesson'. Thistleclaw asks him to attack, and Tigerpaw almost kills him before being stopped by Bluefur, while Thistleclaw looks on, bored. Trivia *It was revealed on Vicky's facebook page that Thistleclaw would appear in the Dark Forest in ''Night Whispers.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *It was said by Vicky that she always imagined Thistleclaw as a "dark brown tabby" though he was described as gray and white in Bluestar's Prophecy.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Later though, he is accidentally described as a dark brown tabby.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 471-472 *Vicky says that Thistleclaw was originally in StarClan and gave Tigerstar one of his nine lives, but when Bluestar joined StarClan, "she must have chased Thistleclaw to the Dark Forest." Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *Thistleclaw has WindClan blood because his father, Windflight, is half WindClan.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 *He has been mistakenly described with green eyes. *In The Rise of Scourge, he is depicted as having several darker legs and only having a white muzzle and tail tip. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Mother: :Poppydawn:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Father: :Windflight:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Sisters: :Rosetail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Son: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandsons: :Sootfur:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 111 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Granddaughters: :Sorreltail:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 109 Great-Grandsons: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Granddaughters: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandsons: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Mentors